Pascuas Hitsuruki!
by Hitsugaya Fiore-chan
Summary: Rukia esta ilucionada, y Toushiro no quiere lastimarla, lo que lo lleva a conseguirle un regalo. Un fic Hitsuruki para pascuas! :D


**Kon'nichiwa! ^^**

**Aqui traigo un one-shoot Hitsuruki de pascua! :D**

**Disfruten, perdonen mis errores, y felices pascuas! :3**

**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama. (Si me perteneciera, habria mucho Hitsuruki :3)**

**...**

Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba ultimamente muy alerta, como buscando algo. Todos le preguntaban ¿Que buscas? pero ella solamente ponia una de esas falsas sonrisas que usaba en el mundo humano y decia que no buscaba nada. Todos le terminaban creyendo... menos uno...

El capitan Hitsugaya notaba que su nueva teniente **(N. de la A.: en mi fic. Rangiku ya logro el Bankai, se volvio capitana y Rukia se volvio teniente de la decima division)** estaba algo distraida y no le creyo cuando ella volvio a negar su actitud. Ya se estaba cansando de esto, fue y le pregunto a Rukia...

-_Kuchiki, has estado muy rara ultimamente, eso no es comun en ti ¿Que te ocurre? y no me digas que nada! yo se que te pasa algo...-_ Hitsugaya se cruzo de hombros con su usual seño fruncido.

La ojivioleta suspiro y solo respondio -_Bueno... veras Taichou, hace unos dias Ichigo me dijo que vendria un Chappy magico que esconde huevos de chocolate, yyy... bueno, estoy tratando atraparlo o al menos encontrar algun huevo de chocolate...-_ termino de explicar con emocion la shinigami mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

El pequeño capitan se dio una palmada mental en la cabeza. Esta chica no puede ser mas infantil! Luego golpearia a Kurosaki, por ahora trataria de explicarle a la inocente Shinigami que ese Chappy magico no existe y que fue engañada por el estupido de Kurosaki.

-_Kuchiki...-_ comenzo a tratar de explicar, pero se detubo al ver los enormes ojos violetas de la Kuchiki. Esos ojos que brillaban con emocion, alegria, inocencia e ilucion... una ilucion que daba pena romper. Hitsugaya maldijo por lo bajo a sus estupidas emociones.

_-¿Si Taichou?-_ dijo la niña petite con una sonrisa. El peliblanco solamente suspiro.

-_E-espero que lo encuentres-_ dijo finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rukia no pudo hacer mas que asentir con la cabeza mientras agrandaba su sonrisa -_Hai!-_

_..._

Agg... golpeare a Kurosaki. ¿Como se atreve a jugar con las emociones de Rukia? El sabe muy bien que Rukia es muy sensible cuando se trata de Chappy! Hablando de eso... esa chica tiene que estar mal de la cabeza por estar tan obsesionada con un estupido conejo. En fin, solo tengo que conseguir un huevo de chocolate y llevarselo a Rukia para que crea que el Chappy ese es real.

Hitsugaya se encontraba en el mundo humano buscando algun lugar donde conseguir algun huevo de chocolate... nunca entenderia las festividades humanas.

Decidio que antes iria a preguntarle a Inoue Orihime si conocia algun lugar donde conseguirlos, de esa manera seria mas facil que estar buscando por todos lados. Llego a la casa de la ojigris, quien como siempre, lo recibio con una sonrisa y una actitud muy alegre.

-_Hitsugaya-kun! ¿Que te trae por aqui?-_ pregunto Inoue.

-_Bueno... veras, estoy buscando algun lugar donde vendan huevos de chocolate, necesito uno para regalarle a mi teniente...-_ dijo el pequeño capitan con una mano detras de su cabeza.

_-Awww! que tierno! estoy segura de que a Kuchiki-san le encantara que le regales un huevo de pascua! yo aqui tengo uno de sobra, con gusto te lo dare-_ dijo alegremente la pelinaranja mientras le entregaba un huevo hecho de chocolate finamente decorado con algunas flores de caramelo pegadas y relleno con algunos confites.

_-De verdad te lo agradesco Inoue, te debo una-_ dijo Hitsugaya para luego emprender su camino directo a la Sociedad de Almas.

Una vez ahi, se dirigio directo a su oficina, y cuidando que su nueva teniente no lo descubriera, puso el huevo de chocolate arriba del escritorio, y a un lado de este puso una nota que decia _"Para Kuchiki Rukia"_. Se llevo un gran susto cuando la puerta detras de el se abrio dejando pasar a la pequeña Kuchiki (claro que disimulo su sorpresa para que la shinigami no se diera cuenta que el huevo venia de su parte)

-_Oi, Kuchiki, tienes un regalo-_ dijo indiferentemente Hitsugaya, aunque por dentro tenia ganas de saber la reaccion que tendria la ojivioleta. La Kuchiki chillo de sorpresa mientras daba saltitos en su lugar emocionada.

_-Siiiii! Chappy me dejo un huevo de chocolate!-_ ya era divertido verla tan emocionada, parecia una niña de 5 años a quien le habian regalado un perrito. Hitsugaya se sento en su silla para comenzar a hacer la usual pila de papeleo, pero no encontraba su pluma. Comenzo a buscar la pluma en los cajones de su escritorio. Los abrio uno por uno, pero nada. Al llegar al ultimo cajon ensancho los ojos con sorpresa. Alli estaba su pluma, junto a... ¿Un huevo de pascua? y a un lado del huevo una nota que decia _"Para Hitsugaya-Taichou"_

Cuidadosamente saco el huevo de chocolate del cajon y vio que era igual al que le habia regalado a Rukia. Volvio su mirada a la Kuchiki quien habia dejado de saltar y se habia puesto a mirar el suelo algo sonrojada.

-_¿C-como...?-_ comenzo a preguntar el peliblanco, pero fue detenido por Rukia quien solo respondio -_Inoue me explico-_ Hitsugaya solo podia asintir (todavia con cara de sorpresa) mirando el huevo de chocolate que tenia en la mano. La Kuchiki comenzo a caminar hacia su nuevo capitan y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-_Felices pascuas Taichou-_ la ojivioleta sonrio tiernamente.

-_Felices pascuas Rukia- _el pequeño Taichou esboso una timida sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba.

...

**Bien! aqui termina mi corto One-shoot (lamento que sea tan corto :P)**

**Espero que les haya gustado... perdon si termino medio raro... pero bueno, asi me quedo :3**

**Felices pascuas a todos! **

**Sayounara :3**

**Unete al ejercito Hitsuruki!**


End file.
